User talk:General Arun
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Unofficial Warlight Clans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Arun, can i add my clan (M.C.) to the list of clan pages and make a page for it? ARC 77 (talk) 03:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC)M.C.ARC-77 sure arc Arun, change that horrible wiki design. As an open wiki it should please everyone. Mozq (talk) Nice work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thank you very much for you kind words and help with those resources. WarLight has a forum which I have used to publicize this wiki. I was surprised with the amount of support too! Thanks again for you help and advice. General Arun (talk) 07:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. This is JSA. I just wanted to let you know that qaqa, Swiffe, and Lolowut should be moved to former members of P, as they have joined WG. I don't know how to do that though. I figured I might as well check it out every now and then. Btw, Can you add WG members? If you can, they are: Lolowut JSA ChrisCMU qaqa Andersault Gnullbegg edkrak (busy at the moment) Swiffe (busy at the moment) Tryouts going on at the moment: Reza Pulsey HMS Dragon Announcer | XS : Hello. Can you make a page for Team | XS. The Information about the clan will be filled up later. Thx 17:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Could you also make a page for WL貼吧? The extra information will be provided by WL貼吧Snakling :) http://theunofficialwarlightclans.wikia.com/wiki/WL貼吧 General Arun (talk) 14:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Arun, Just wondering if you can change our clan name on the welcome/main page to {TJC} The Juggernaut Clan. Thanks. Also, http://endlessspace.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Space_Wiki has a nice layout and factions could be replaced with Clans and do it like that... just a idea and id be willing to help. Firemad. Consider it done :) General Arun (talk) 19:04, April 11, 2013 (UTC) hello:) i checked the Unofficial walrlight clans list and i made a wiki page for my own clan. Its name is (No Mercy)! Clan. I saw the list of all clans and i was wandering if u could put my clan also on this list. Greatings. Carlito I'm working on this. It appears the home page is locked/protected, so I am now working on unlocking it to put all clans on there. General Arun (talk) 14:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) hi. thanks for adding my No mercy Clan to the list. Could u only chacge that : (No Mercy)!Member because u wrote it with small letters.thank u and cheers:) Hey Arun! Sorry for the late reply...haven't logged in much... So anyway, thanks for the welcome! I actually just thought of a question that has been nagging me for some time....... how do you edit the main page? (The one with all the clans on it.) See, we Juggernauts have new tag(s) and so I figure we need to change our info on the main page to match up with that. Thanks! The Sunrise Juggernaut (talk) 10:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sunrise! Due to multiple trolls, I've had to protect the home page so that only administrators (like myself) can edit it. If you tell me what you'd like to edit on the home page, I'm more than happy to do it for you. General Arun (talk) 11:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Arun! Well, what I want edited is the clan tag bit next to our clan name(the Juggernauts) you see, our clan has changed recently. All our members either use ____{TJC} or The______Juggernaut. While The MemberNation Juggernaut tag is still in use, it is no longer a standard. Therefore, I would be grateful if you changed it to the above mentioned two tags. Thanks!! Check it out now. Let me know if you need it changing again. General Arun (talk) 09:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Arun! It's fine. The Sunrise Juggernaut (talk) 19:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC)